


Helpless

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: "Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless..."Alexander always made John feel helpless around him from the day they met, capturing his heart."The stars are stunning tonight."Alexander smiled."Do you know who else is stunning?""Who?""HERCULES MULLIGAN!"Alexander turned around. It was none other than Hercules Mulligan himself.Well, there went all of Alexander's dignity. He grabbed John's hands, causing him to blush."John, I meant you."





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like it, this was rushed so I apologise if it isn't great. Copyright disclaimer: all lyrics used belong to Lin Manuel Miranda, not me. Leave feedback if you like it! (:

Boy, you got me helpless....

When it came to Alexander, John was helpless. They'd first met in a pub- not the most romantic of places, admittedly. Not to mention, he'd been drunkenly telling about freedom and the revolution. He'd been challenging Burr. 

"Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?"

"If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?"a voice spoke. Alexander.

You walked in and my heart went boom.

His voice was one of someone who knew his own mind. John liked that.

Initially, they'd reacted to this guy with suspicion and curiosity and-in John's case, at least-excitement. There was something so magical in the way Alexander acted, his enthusiasm, his passion. 

"Laurens, I like you a lot." 

Way to make him blush.

Turned out Alexander did like John a lot. He told him so, one starry night a few months later.

"The stars look stunning tonight." 

Alexander smiled.

"Do you know who else is stunning?" 

"Who?" John asked, certain of the answer . 

"HERCULES MULLIGAN!" 

Alexander turned around. It was none other than Hercules Mulligan himself.

Well, there went all of Alexander's dignity. 

He grabbed John's hand, causing him to blush. 

"John, I meant you." 

"Oh." 

Laurens grabbed a strand of Hamilton's hair and pushed it behind his left ear gently, his fingers tracing Alexander's lips softly.

They were interrupted abruptly by the sound of loud crunching. 

They both turned around. 

"Sorry, guys, am I interrupting something?" 

Alexander pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. This was so surreal. 

"Yes, Hercules." John responded to him. "Yes, you are." 

From the distance, they heard a French accented voice call Hercules. 

"Mon amour, where are you?" 

"Wait, you two are dating?" Alexander asked in amusement. Hercules blushed and muttered something about 'beautiful eyes' and darted off.

Alexander chuckled. "That was weird."

"Agreed." 

"Now. Where were we?" 

Alexander leaned in, his breath smelling oddly like mint, and attached his lips to John's gently. 

Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless...

As cliché as this was, the kiss was everything him in has imagined and more. Passionate. Magical. Alexander was a great kisser, and John came to the conclusion that there was nowhere else he'd rather be than right now, with his hands around Alexander's waist and Alexander's in his hair. He was messing up John's hair, but John didn't care. This moment was too perfect to ruin, and they both had the memory embedded into their brains forever-because this would be the start of something wonderful.

As the months progressed, their kissing became dating. Fighting in the day, dating each other at night. They'd sit and play card games with others, exchanging secret looks with each other. Only Hercules and Lafayette knew, and they were doing the same thing. 

The fear of being caught constantly hung over them like a fog, ready to blind their vision any second. You could get shot for engaging in same sex romantic relationships. They didn't want to risk that. Still, it led to many arguments.

I panic for a second, thinking we're through.

"Are you ashamed of me?" 

"Alexander, I could never be ashamed of you."

"Why aren't you more affectionate with me in public, then?"

"You know why. I don't want to risk you being shot on the count of our relationship."

"We constantly live in the fear of being shot, John! We're at war!" Alexander yelled. 

"But it'd be my fault and I couldn't take my last breath with the knowledge my love is what killed you."

The hard look in Alexander's eyes softened and he looked at John like John meant the world to him. And be did.

"John...come here." Alexander whispered, before kissing him passionately.

Down for the count, and I'm drowning in 'em.

John felt so lucky when he woke up next to Alexander.

Alexander sat him down one day to have a conversation with him.

"John, I don't have much in life. I'm from a poor family. Yeah, I've got my brain, my tolerance to pain, my honour and a skill with the quill. But I could never give you a proper life, the one you deserve, and that makes me feel unworthy of your affections. I want to be with you so much that it physically hurts, day and night, but I don't know how you could ever call me your one and only."

John stared at Alexander in surprise. The guy was usually so confident, he wasn't used to seeing this insecure, vulnerable side of Alexander. 

"Why would you think that? Of course I want to be with you Alexander, forever and always. I need you like nothing else ever before, to help me and support me with my endeavours to end slavery, to bring about freedom. To achieve my goals in life."

John grabbed Alexander's hands, and held them to his heart.

"Feel my heart beating, Alexander. My heart knows what it wants. It wants you, and you only." 

Alexander's eyes watered.

"You really mean it?" 

"Without a doubt." 

And now they were about to get married in secret, with Aaron Burr as the officiator for the wedding and Hercules and Lafayette as witnesses and Lafayette as Alexander's best man, and Hercules as John's. 

In New York, you can be a new man. 

They were going to move in together, as 'best friends' and fake heterosexual relationships. It wasn't perfect, but they loved each other's company, so for them, that would be enough.

Alexander never failed to make John feel helpless, and John was sure he would for the rest of their lives.


End file.
